SA-X
|-|SA-X= |-|X Parasite Form= Character Synopsis SA-X (named by Adam and presumably short for Samus Aran-X) was the main antagonist of Metroid Fusion. After Samus's first encounter with the X on SR388, her Power Suit was infected by the parasites released from an infected Hornoad she had killed. The Galactic Federation surgically removed infected portions of her suit and sent the pieces to the Biologic Space Laboratories research station's Quarantine Bay. Once there, the X inside the infected suit parts seemingly combined and transformed into a copy of Samus in her standard Varia Suit Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B Verse: Metroid Name: SA-X (Which supposedly is a shorten anagram for Samus Aran-X) Gender: None (Simply a virus with no sexual reproductive organs) Age: Likely a week old Classification: X Parasite Special Abilities: Power Mimicry, Shapeshifting (When latched onto a host, X Parasites can mimic the appearance and power set of said host, essentially becoming them). After infecting Samus Aran, it gained access to their powers, which gives them the following: Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Markswoman, and Pilot, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Her senses are exceptional normally, and she can further enhance them with her other visors, that allow her to so invisble entities), Precognition, Energy Projection, Absorption, Healing (Can heal herself, replenishing her shields and ammunition, with Concentration), Information Analysis (Its Scan Visor allows it to scan objects and beings to gain basic information on them and knowledge of their weaknesses), Data Manipulation (Her Power Suit stores weapons and ammunition as data before they need to be used), seudo-Flight with Space Jump (Can jump indefinitely), Biological Manipulation, Limited Transmutation (Can transform the data of her weapons into their tangible forms and can shape weapons such as her missiles from the atmosphere), Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Homing Attack, Forcefield Bypassing with the Wave Beam, Non-Physical Interaction with the intangible (Spatial, Immaterial, and Elemental), Statistics Amplification (Can greatly boost her speed with the Speed Booster), Regeneration (High-Low when suit breaks or cracks), Electricity Manipulation with Lightning Armor (She can surround herself with a protective field of electricity that absorbs attacks), Immortality (Types 3 and 6), Duplication (X Parasites can clone themselves to spread across an environment), PosseGamession (Can take control of other beings as a Core-X), Resurrection (X Parasites can resurrect deceased lifeforms by infecting them) *The SA-X has resistance to these powers: Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can resist mental attacks from Mother Brain), Heat Manipulation (Unaffected by magma and lava, with her Legendary Power Suit she can temporarily stand the heat of the sun), Acid Manipulation (Can swim through seas of acid that can melt armor and flesh in moments) Destructive Ability: Planet Level '(After infecting Samus Aran , they now wield the complete arsenal of her suit and the items that come with them, including Power Bombs, which are stated to have the power to wipe out Planets. Fought against Gravity Suit Samus, twice and even is capable of dealing near-death blows to her) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Kept up with Gravity Suit Samus, who's speed booster is capable of moving at these speeds) 'Lifting Ability: Class M '(Scaling off the original strength of Samus, who can toss enemies of whilst under the pressure of 960x the gravity of Earth) 'Striking Ability: Planet Class '(Dealt a nearly killing blow to Samus Aran, with simply striking her after transforming into it's X Parasite Form) 'Durability: Planet Level '(Shown to be completely invulnerable to Samus's strongest items at the time, including The Plasma Beam. Can survive their own Power Bombs, which destroy planets) 'Stamina: Nigh-Infinite ' 'Range: Standard melee range, Tens of Meters to Kilometers with normal arsenal (Can destroy mountains and cause earthquakes), Planetary with Power Bombs (Power Bombs can desroy planets) Intelligence: After taking Samus's memories, it adapted to her form and essentially become almost as smart as her. During the course of hunting for Samus, It gained the ability to trick Samus and was slower becoming more and more smarter Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Everything that Samus Aran has up until The Final Suit Upgrades and Lunimoth Suits Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Replication: '''When an X Parasite hits another host, it essentially becomes that host, down to the finest detail. This includes taking their appearance with pinpoint accuracy (minus blank, white eyes) and even taking their abilites, as shown with Samus Aran Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Metroid Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Parasites Category:Aliens Category:Clones Category:Shapeshifters Category:Games Category:Martial Artist Category:Power Mimicker Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Technopaths Category:Information Manipulators Category:Ice Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regenerators Category:Precognition Users Category:Absorbers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Healers Category:Information Analyzers Category:Flight Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Plasma Wielders Category:Duplication Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Tier 5